


The Foe Who Can't Be Fought

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, New Threat, Post TYBW, Post War Healing, Post-Canon, Rebuilding, Romance, Seireitei Setting, Unbeatable Threat, hollows - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: When an unknown ryoka crashes down into the Seireitei days after a massive beast hollow is spotted prowling the Junrinan district, the Shinigami find themselves faced with a foe who cannot be fought.The only way to win this war, is to heal from the last.((The first chapter is going to be a pilot test for a contest, the entire work will then be written if enough interest is generated. This will be a multi pairing fan fiction, featuring two original characters (the antagonists). Will be awaiting feedback to see if I should pursue this story or not.))
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	The Foe Who Can't Be Fought

‘Lieutenant Kuchiki, what do you want us to do?’ Sentaro asked, Kiyone stopping beside him to await the same instructions. The group had just arrived back inside the Seireitei. They’d been sent to check on an escaped hollow before an alarm had drawn them back. The group looked apprehensive, all except Ikkaku who had dealt with high stakes before.

‘Return to the division and command the officers,’ Rukia replied, ‘I will go with the others to find out what’s happening and return to you with an update.’

Sentaro and Kiyone were off at once, neither one of them needing their orders to be given twice. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed behind Rukia as they made their way toward the centre. They bounded from rooftop to rooftop, their haste not diminishing from lack of normality. Whoever the intruder was that had raised the alarm, they weren’t attacking. The thought brought little comfort to Rukia’s anxious heart.

They didn’t need another war. Not so soon after the Thousand Year Blood War.

Eventually it became clear where the commotion was set. Strong reiatsu was pouring from squad four and without needing to be told the three changed direction toward the medical base.

‘Lieutenant,’ a warm voice reached Rukia’s ears and she turned to spot Rangiku. The taller woman was leaning against one of the outhouses, the beauty radiating from her as it always did, but something in her posture was off. Rangiku Matsumoto never frowned. The last time Rukia had seen her look this serious, her childhood best friend had passed away. Rukia faltered in her steps, then proceeded to drop down from the roof to the ground in front of the other Lieutenant.

‘What’s going on?’ Rukia asked, forgoing the formal greeting and watching the slight tick of a smile hint around the other woman’s mouth. 

‘My Captain brought her in,’ Rangiku nodded and Rukia followed her gaze. Standing just inside the window, Rukia could see Captain Hitsugaya speaking with Captain Isane. The tall woman had a frown etched on her face, clearly listening intently to whatever report Captain Hitsugaya was giving her.

‘Brought who in?’ Rukia asked.

‘The ryoka,’ Rangiku clarified. She folded her arms and took a deep breath, her entire body looked tense.

‘Why did you bring her here?’ Rukia asked.

‘Because she was injured,’ Rangiku shrugged, then hesitated and bit her lip. There was more she wanted to say but she’d either been commanded against it or…

‘Yukichika, Ikkaku can you go and inform our divisions that everything seems to be under control?’ Rukia asked turning to the men. They didn’t seem pleased about the orders, but they didn’t deny her request and took off to do as they’d been instructed.

‘Now tell me,’ Rukia’s voice was softer now, speaking to her friend.

Rangiku’s shoulders looked like they were struggling to loosen themselves, like they’d been glued back. Rukia tried to remain patient as she allowed the women a chance to collect herself.

‘She said we’re in danger… and she said…’ Rangiku took another deep breath, ‘she mentioned Gin.’

Rukia felt her blood run cold.

‘She mentioned Ichimaru?’ Rukia asked, her own body tensing and her hand subconsciously grasping the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki.

‘Only to me,’ Rangiku’s voice was so low it was like she was whispering to herself, ‘only when I was near her. Then she passed out.’

‘Is she a soul? A Quincy? Is she linked to the giant hollow that’s been plaguing Junrinan?’ The questions tumbled from Rukia’s mouth.

‘She’s neither,’ a loud and cheerful voice answered from behind them and Rukia jumped. She’d not heard the approaching Head Captain nor felt his reiatsu until it was right on top of her.

‘Head Captain Kyoraku,’ Rukia bowed low, ‘what do you mean?’

Kyoraku looked amused, like there was some big joke that he understood the punchline of, but no one else could comprehend. Behind his amusement, there something deeper, Rukia could see it in the lines of his ancient face though she couldn’t read it.

‘I think it’s time we re-opened the history books,’ the Captain said with a distant smile playing on his old face. ‘They never seem to bring good news. It has been centuries since one of the transformative Elves of Dalquharren came to us, and now it appears, we have two.’

‘Who?’

‘The what?’

Rangiku and Rukia had asked at the exact same time.

‘Perhaps I should explain,’ a deep male voice sounded beside them. Rukia turned her head to spot the black cat form of Yoruichi lounging on the roof of the very building she’d just leapt from. The cat rolled over, stretching out its long paws in the sunshine before settling into a seated position.

‘Get comfortable,’ the cat said, ‘this is a long story… and it starts, with how I became a cat.’

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this is a test chapter, if you're interested in seeing this story progress then please leave me some feedback below. 
> 
> The relationships will play a rather large part in the plot too, so if that is or isn't your thing I feel you should be aware, the rating may even move up as a result.


End file.
